Yo por el
by Xkari18
Summary: Para Mei Ling... su mundo gira en torno a Syaoran.. pero éste solo tiene ojos para una sola chica.. todo sabemos quién es. Vemos Los sentimientos de Mei Ling reflejados en una hermosa canción de Iran Castillo... "Yo por el"... es antigua... pero aún a


Yo por él  
  
[Irán Castillo]  
  
Esta escena, se suscita al llegar del instituto. El joven vuelve a salir de la casa, a pensar, reflexionar... según él. Dentro del departamento, queda una chica, cabello largo, la noche se posa sobre el día y noche... negro... sus ojos rojos y un matiz de melancolía llevan su triste vida. Tira los cuadernos, que poco le han servido este día, y los otros... después de todo.. ¿Qué se puede hacer para que la mente funcione?.... si la susodicha está en otra parte... o en otra persona?.. era inevitable... la mochila la arroja cerca de los pies de la cama y se desordena, se arruga. Lo primero que hace es, de un cofre, sacando la llave que guarda en lo más profundo de su cajón, encontrando un diario de vida, lleno de afiches, recuerdos, memorias y pensamientos. Escribe dispuesta:  
  
Querido Diario:  
  
¡Hola!... bien... hoy a pasado de nuevo... no me mira, especialmente me habla... claro para sacar información. Soy celosa!! Que rabia pero te contaré lo del día de hoy:  
  
:-:-:  
  
Alto como es  
  
con los labios encendidos  
  
cada día doy con él  
  
en la escalera  
  
:-:-:  
  
-¡¡ Syaoran!! -bajé rápidamente las escaleras del edificio. Apenas pude bajarlas tan rápido, para alcanzarlo. No comí nada, es que me desperté tarde... (a divina con quién soñé, otra vez)-  
  
-¿Sí? -el muy galante, serio como siempre, se detuvo un momento para dirijirme un profundo sí... ahhh.... que galante!! -Mei Ling sonría a esto, pero muy concentrada sigue escribiendo-  
  
-¡Espérame! -se lo hice notar, es que nunca me hace caso-...  
  
-¡Apresúrate!... si no me doy prisa, no podré verla.. -se notó que él sonrió, lo conozco de hace más de nueve años... ¿cómo no podría saberlo? La ama... y que le voy a hacer... .-Trata de no derramar esa lágrima, pero no sale, la detuvo a tiempo-  
  
-¡Sí!... si... como digas... -embobada le dije, no me importó si sonreía a ella o no, me sentía feliz... una sonrisa no la brinda siempre y me apuré.. para no hacerlo esperar-  
  
:-:-:  
  
Y me tengo que aguantar  
  
con las ganas que le tengo  
  
para no soltarle el cuello, yo peligro  
  
:-:-:  
  
Todo el momento lo miré... como caminaba, la forma gallardamente formada de su cuerpo, la hombría y seguridad que demostraban su forma derecha perfectamente al caminar. Un paso largo, rápido, pero lo suficientemente lento para sentir ese mareo que siempre me da, él sonrojarme ya es algo común, no sé si el lo nota... ¡no sé si nota que existo!... no sé si me notará, si sabrá que me muro por sus labios, su amor... su todo  
  
:-:-:  
  
Hay amores caprichosos  
  
Hay amores clandestinos  
  
y hay amores imposibles como el mío  
  
:-:-:  
  
Y no la encontró, por una parte me alegré. Si lo hacía... ¡solo tendría ojos para ella!... para mirarla y escucharle todas las cosas que le diría, ella le sonría, sé perfectamente que Sakura Kinomoto también siente algo por Syaoran, muy fuerte por cierto. No sé si estarán juntos... aunque no lo dudo, que lo escondan frente a los demás... pero sus miradas son evidentes... se quieren, se aman... ¡Por Dios!... este sentimiento... es imposible.. .Poco a poco, los ojos de la joven muchacha que escribe recordando el día, ya estando de noche, la capa de escarcha de la tranquilidad y el silencio se posan sobre sus melancólicos pensamientos.  
  
Pero por otra parte me puse triste, ya no lo vería sonreír, más bien lo vería triste, o enojado. Echándose la culpa de no haber salido temprano de no verla.  
  
:-:-:  
  
Sé que no me ve  
  
ni siquiera se da cuenta  
  
de que soy una mujer  
  
y él desea  
  
:-:-:  
  
-¡Buenos días! -sonríe... ¡¡al fin lo hace!! Estuve atenta todo el rato a ver si se dignaba a verme, a decirme algo pero de eso solo logré que diese una sonrisa... exactamente no me la dedicó a mí... pero el menos lo izo  
  
-Buenos días... -después de coquetearle ***siempre lo hace*** Sakura se sienta tímidamente y el se da vuelta, le dice una cosas al oído pero siguen riéndose entre ellos dos... nunca me ve a mí.  
  
Lo quiero, lo amo. Desde pequeña lo ice y no de un día para otro lo cambiaré. Y sé que solo por mí prácticamente "obligación" que le impuse, el se iba a casar... ¡¡cuan equivocada estuve!!... que ironía... y el pensar que el simple gusto por un chico, ataría mi corazón por en medio... sin siquiera un amor recíproco, uno que me correspondiese... ¡uno que no fuese amor de amiga, o de prima!... que mal...  
  
:-:-:  
  
Y me gusta imaginar, que lo traigo de cabeza  
  
mientras lleno con su nombre las libretas  
  
:-:-:  
  
-¡Mei Ling!.. que estás haciendo? ... algo indiscreta, Tomoyo me sorprendió (otra vez) poniendo esos corazones cursis, llenos de mi amor clandestino...  
  
-N-nada!!... ¡¡Nada!! -rápidamente, y roja [para variar]... escondí las libretas del colegio tras mi espalda...-  
  
-¿Qué es lo que escondes?... -bastante maliciosa, Tomoyo me miraba. Me descubrió, pero no lo diría.. realmente, ella sabe mi situación estoy entre sus espada y mi pared.. de mi amor, duro y fuerte por él... - ...  
  
-Tomoyo... ¿nos vamos? -El joven Hirawizawa salía entre todos los alumnos de la sala, especialmente a buscarla... se la llevó, ella se despidió rápidamente con un gesto para salir al receso con él. Se nota que se quieren mucho, él sonríe despampanantemente y ella se sonroja... ¡qué envidia!  
  
:-:-:  
  
Hay amores a la carta  
  
hay amores a cuchillo  
  
y hay amores a las brazas  
  
como el mío  
  
:-:-:  
  
Podría considerarse que es:  
  
1.- Un amor a la carta: ya que él supo, o sabe... no sé. Si lo quiero, y aunque lo supiese... no creo que le importe.  
  
2.-Un amor a Cuchillo: Sí, bastante.. me he intentado suicidar... pero no quiero, no puedo... es que.. el solo imaginarme una mañana y no encontrarlo en la cocina... el no poder ver su sonrisa aunque no sea mía...  
  
3.-Un amor a las brazas?... mm... este amor por tenerlo me quema completa... si... creo que sí...  
  
:-:-:  
  
Yo por él  
  
Cambiaría el rumbo, habitual  
  
Conque gira el mundo.  
  
Yo por él  
  
cambiaría de gustos, de gestos  
  
de sexo y de religión  
  
:-:-:  
  
-¿Y que harían ustedes chicas? -preguntaba inquisitivamente Naoko, por sobre sus delgados lentes, queriendo sorprendernos con sus preguntas- ¿Por su chico ideal?...- Obviamente quedó el sonante murmullo de unas comentando con otras...  
  
Aunque... si me preguntan a mí... ¿qué no haría yo por él?... cambiaría el rumbo habitual con que gira el mundo con solo mirarlo, con suspirar provocaría un huracán... de solo verlo sonreír y de mirarme... de imaginar que un pensamiento.. Solo UNO sea para mí.. más que una simple preocupación de hermana o algo así... soñar despierta que su corazón es mío solo mío y que él supiese que, aún le amo... y lo haré por siempre... me pregunto... ¿Qué NO haría por eso?... -  
  
:-:-:  
  
Yo por él  
  
me acostumbraría, a perder  
  
juro que lo haría  
  
Yo por él  
  
cambiaría de nombre de ropa  
  
de amigos dormiría a sus pies  
  
:-:-:  
  
Realmente cambiaría todo por él... TODO... lo que le me pidiera lo haría.. Lo prometo!!... si tan solo no tuviese solo lo ojos para los ojos verdes de ella......  
  
Si tan solo me mirara tantito.. no soy tan fea... ¿o si?...  
  
:-:-:  
  
Y le seguiría  
  
por la sombra noche y día  
  
encantada de tener, lo que ella tira  
  
:-:-:  
  
He mirado a Sakura..Sé que ella se hace derogar... sé que el esta baboso por ella (pero no tanto como yo por el)... y ella lo sabes, si que esta esperando a que el de el paso... el lo de. Tomoyo está noviando muchos años que Eriol, me parece que ya van para tres... y no me extrañaría que al fina de este (Que es el último) se la llevase a Inglaterra con el... Rika estaba con un chico de su barrio, me parece que aún lo quiere... Naoko está confirmado, se irá a vivir a extranjero a ver si allá se inspira en escribir una novela.. encontrar otras buenas... y un novio... -suspiro-... Chiharu.. ¡obviamente Yamazaki la tiene MUY presente- también son de los otros que no me extrañaría nadita que se casaran al final del año... aunque... Yamazaki sigue diciendo tantas mentiras...  
  
:-:-:  
  
Nunca pediría nada  
  
todo lo sabría  
  
solo él y yo ya basta no hay mentira  
  
:-:-:  
  
Y creo que realmente no pediría más, con su amor me sobraría y me bastaría... ¡en serio!... que más podría pedir una chica enamorada.... babosa por el... no nada no creo que pudiese pedir nada... un poco de su corazón, un cachito... un trocito de sus pensamientos... quizá sui me arreglara, si intentara conquistarlo.. ¡¡lo intenté!!... -empiezan a caer las involuntarias lágrimas-... te juro que lo intenté.. cenas, platillos, ojitos, de decirle hasta con palabras lo que siento... pero nada, el no me mira, ni me escucha... ¡¡como envido a Kinomoto!!...  
  
:-:-:  
  
Hay amores que te matan  
  
hay amores que te salvan  
  
y hay amores que te arrancan el sentido  
  
:-:-:  
  
¿Serás que este amor me está matando?... consumiendo... ya no quiero nada... realmente si el no quiere. NO he dormido bien por escribirte y estar atenta a cualquier cosa que a el se lo ofrezca... ya teniendo la suerte de vivir en la misma casa...  
  
Este amor me salvó... si... por que si no fuera por el... estaría en mi aburrida y rutinaria vida de Hon Kong... ayudando a mi madre y a mi tía... en lo que haceres... teniendo que estar aprendiendo la ceremonia del té y que me hubiesen elegido a quién amar... que mal... menos mal que lo tengo a el. El me salvó de que me hubiese tirado de el piso más alto del edificio... o que me hubiese cortado las venas... de haber tomado veneno... que no habría hecho... pero el hecho de no ver otra vez su sonrisa... no... no me lo podría perdonar.... aunque no sea para mí. -----Con un intento fallido, trata de conciliar las lágrimas... no lo logra--------.  
  
:-:-:  
  
Yo por él  
  
Cambiaría el rumbo, habitual  
  
Conque gira el mundo.  
  
Yo por él  
  
cambiaría de gustos, de gestos  
  
de sexo y de religión  
  
:-:-:  
  
Qué no haría por el.. que no haría lo que el me pidiese lo haría... en serio...  
  
.Así... pasó la noche, la canción sonaba en su cabeza toda la noche, en su mente, sus pensamientos... su corazón y sus sueños se fusionaban para convertirse ese solo y gran amor por Shaoran...  
  
-¡Mei Ling!... -Shaoran estaba despierto y había tocado la puerta, estaba apurado... y suplicaba a Mei Ling que se apurase-... ¡¡Por favor!!... quiero verla... -susurra-... necesito verla...  
  
-¡Si!!... si... voy... ..-a Mei Ling se le iluminaron lo ojos... se vistió rápidamente...-  
  
:-:-:  
  
Yo por él  
  
me acostumbraría, a perder  
  
juro que lo haría  
  
Yo por él  
  
cambiaría de nombre de ropa  
  
de amigos dormiría a sus pies  
  
:-:-:  
  
¡Ya diario!.. los siento...me ha hablado!!... me ha llamado la primera voz que escuchan mis oídos al alba... ¡¡Wei me esta viendo!!... el solo sonrié.. secretamente sabe, pero solo sonríe...  
  
Me voy!!... por que el colegio empieza... y un día más junto a el... un día... ¡¡IGUAL A TODOS!!  
  
Que estés bien....  
  
Desde el corazón...  
  
Mei Ling  
  
La música tocaría... y tocaría... y sonaría así.. todos lo días de esta eternidad... a lo lejos se ve una imagen jubilosa llena de colores de tristeza ella sonriendo detrás el... y el... buscando la felicidad... en Sakura...  
  
Notas de la autora:... ¡Hola!... ya sé... está triste.. que le voy a hacer.. pero... haré una pregunta antes de recibir amenazas... ¿Han mirado ustedes hacia el lado?.. ¿Han pensado ustedes en las otras personas?... en el sentimiento de las otras personas?.. como se sentirán??... si es así.. que bueno... si no... POR FAVOR... no quisiera ver un chico o una chica... como ésta Mei Ling...  
  
Xkari18 [[Ivy-chan Thimy]]  
  
P.D.: Afrodita_nemesis49@hotmail.com [[hehehe]] 


End file.
